


The Winsomeness of a Scar

by ZoetheFangirl



Category: Shall We Date?: THE NIFLHEIM+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoetheFangirl/pseuds/ZoetheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic encounter at Victor's clinic causes the Princess to try and push their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winsomeness of a Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction: This is a Shall We Date: Niflheim fanfiction. Niflheim is an otome dating sim, based in the land of the dead (Niflheim). The main character (you, or in this story, Eliza) is a princess who died a thousand years ago, and was resurrected in Niflheim to be engaged to the king. King Jean is a bit of a player and doesn’t really give a fuck if you date other people, which makes me kind of question why Eliza is even engaged to him. Anyway, you can pick from a few different men to date in this macabre, necrophilic account of the princess’s love life. This story is an episode between Eliza and Victor, the Frankensteinian doctor with multiple personalities. Victor, in his normal state, is shy and gentle and kind to Eliza, and she can’t help but fall for his awkward smile. But that’s only one side of him. His form was made from a patchwork of dead body parts like Frankenstein’s monster, causing him to have inherited 99 different personalities. The only other personality present in this story is Wild, Who is brazen and reckless, the opposite of Victor. Victor is aware of his other personalities, but he loses memory of events that happen when one of the other personalities takes over. He hides his other personas and his mismatched body from everyone, even Eliza; but she’s had enough of him keeping her out. She’s ready to learn his secrets.

It had been a few weeks since I had started visiting Victor’s clinic frequently. We cooked together, I helped treat patients, and Victor and I would talk endlessly into the eternal night that shrouded the land of Niflheim. I felt so close to him. More than that, I felt like he felt close to me, too. I wanted to move our relationship forward, but every time I stepped closer, he would take another step back. Still, my heart, long dead and motionless, fluttered at the thought of him. Skeletiano always told me that when I returned to the castle from a stay at the clinic, I looked just like a maiden in love.  
“You are positively radiant today, Princess,” he would coo. “Why don’t you ever look that happy after one of our lessons?”  
“Because, Skeletiano,” I would reply with a smile and a giggle. “Your lessons are so dull!”  
And as always, his jawbone would fall off in shock and he would promptly retrieve it. “Well! My lessons, dull? Ridiculous! They couldn’t be duller than sitting around in that musty clinic. What makes Victor’s clinic more exciting than history and etiquette lectures?” He would say with a knowing glance. Sometimes it’s hard to tell if it’s knowing or not, since he had no eyes or eyebrows to express such subtle glances.  
“Maybe if you were as handsome as Victor, it might make those lessons easier to sit through,” I would remark. I loved to poke fun at Skeletiano.  
“I’m insulted, Princess! When I had skin, I indeed used to be as handsome as Victor! More so, even!”  
I would laugh. “I know, Skeletiano. I was only joking.” And our lesson would continue.  
Victor was indeed handsome. His fiery red hair, his deep blue eyes; even the long, rough scar that ran down his forehead to his cheek was enchanting. Sometimes he would let me touch it, and run my fingers down the evenly lined sutures. It made him so embarrassed, when I told him I liked his scars.  
In the guest bedroom Victor let me stay in, we sat side by side on my bed. He told me about some of the best medicinal herbs native to Niflheim, but I couldn’t focus on his words. I was transfixed on his face, on the spider-like stitches that held it together. I slowly pulled closer, sitting directly in front of him, and lifted my hand to stroke its edge. Victor stopped speaking, shocked, and tried to lean away, but I climbed up into his lap and held his face with both hands. My thumb lightly traced the right side of his face, brushing lightly against the scar. Victor flinched at my touch.  
“Princess…”  
I shushed him and continued to stare at the needlework. “It’s fascinating. I can’t take my eyes off of you.”  
“A princess should not be fascinated by such gruesome features as mine.” He said, pulling my hands away from his face.  
“Victor,” I said, squeezing his hand back. “I’m not a princess when I’m at your clinic. I’m just Eliza, and I happen to think that your features are quite beautiful.”  
Victor looked surprised at my words, and I smiled. “Especially when you look so shocked.” I added, just to make him squirm more. He blushed. I giggled. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, too.  
“Your features are more beautiful, Eliza.” He looked into my eyes for only a moment, then looked away again, embarrassed. My cheeks burned. We sat in awkward silence. Calming my fluttering heart, I lightly cupped his chiseled face in my hands again. He didn’t pull away this time. I traced the line the scar made, from his hairline down his brow, across his cheek and down his neck. He closed his eyes, still embarrassed, his face drawn into a grimace. I smiled. He still thought he was a monster. He was anything but a monster. I lightly kissed his cheek, right on the scar. The scar itself was rough, but the skin around it was soft and warm, and familiar, even though it was patched together from the corpses of strangers. As I pulled away, Victor opened his eyes wide. I smiled as I continued to caress his cheek. I leaned in towards his mouth, still holding him in place. He tried to escape me once again.  
“Prin—” He reared back, his body convulsing. He clutched his head in agony.  
“Victor?” I called to him. He went still. Victor looked up at me for a long moment, and smirked. He took my hands into his, and in one swift motion, pulled me close and planted a kiss on my lips.  
I was surprised that he so forward, since he was usually so withdrawn. I welcomed his kiss, but he just as quickly pulled away, chuckling softly. I looked into his dark blue eyes. They were not the kind, gentle eyes of the Victor I knew; they held a bright fire, and a devilish glint.  
“W-Wild?” I stammered.  
“Hey,” He said coolly, like nothing had happened.  
“W-what happened to Victor?”  
Wild was aggressive and dangerous. He had a quick temper and a sharp tongue. To be honest, he frightened me a little. He was like a grenade with the pin pulled; he could go off at any moment.  
“He’s dormant, for the moment,” Wild replied, twirling a piece of my hair on his finger. He gave me a sideways glance. “You love him, don’t you?”  
I fell silent. Of course I did. Wild knew it, and he chuckled again.  
“He loves you, too.”  
My mind went empty, except for those words, rattling around in my head like loose change. “…He…He does?”  
“Yeah, duh,” Wild rolled his eyes. It was odd talking about Victor like he wasn’t there, especially since I was sitting in his lap. “He trusts you more than anyone else. He never lets anyone touch him like that.”  
I let those words bounce around in my mind, too. He loves me. He trusts me.  
“He’s too shy to ever say it out loud, though.” Wild examined the tips of my hair nonchalantly. “If you want this…” he searched for the right word. “Relationship, I think…? This relationship to go any further, you have to be more aggressive.”  
“Aggressive?”  
“Maybe assertive is a better word. He’s so afraid that people will leave him, he doesn’t let anyone get close enough to hurt him.” Wild’s look turned stern. “You have to convince him that you won’t leave.”  
“How would I do that?” I asked, having an inkling of what he might have been thinking.  
His expression turned devilish once more. “I know a few things you could do. Let’s practice.” He gave me a suggestive look.  
“So this is why you took over?” I asked, exasperated. “To flirt with me?”  
“Maybe.” Wild frowned. “I could ‘take over’ whenever I like, he just fights me so hard.” Wild dropped my hair. “He doesn’t want me to scare you off.”  
“Oh?” I said quietly. He did scare me.  
Wild looked at me quizzically. He raised my chin to look me in the eyes. “I don’t scare you, do I?” he rasped.  
“No,” I lied  
Wild let out a raucous laugh and flopped back onto the bed, pulling me down with him. “Do you looooove me, Eliza?” He laughed.  
“Hey!” I cried as he lifted me up and threw me back on the bed. “Quit it, Wild!” I said. I couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Ooooh, I see!” He yelled, grinning impishly. “You love Victor, but not me! I think I’m gonna cry!” He buried his head in the blankets and lay limp.  
“Shut up!” I laughed, hitting him with a pillow.  
“Damn, that hurt!” He cried, sitting up.  
“It did not!” I said. I couldn’t control my laughter now. My sides started to ache.  
“You’re gonna get it now, Princess!” He grabbed me by the waist and squeezed me until I gasped for breath.  
“You jerk…” I strained, still smiling.  
“Wow, you’re pretty mean,” Wild teased. I was about to unleash a stinging retort, but he sealed my lips with a rough kiss. I pulled away and punched him in the chest. He laughed.  
“Wild…” I began. “Before, when you kissed me… was that you, or Victor?”  
“…Me,” he said with a mischievous smile. He kissed me again, hard, pressing himself against me. It was hard to breathe. I tried to pull away, but he held my cheek tight and I couldn’t escape. I eventually stopped pushing and kissed him back. Even though he wasn’t technically Victor, Wild was a part of him. I loved every bit of Victor, no matter how rough or scary.  
Finally, after a long, passionate kiss, Wild loosened his grip on me and settled down in the bed. I stayed in his embrace, resting my head on his arm. He stared at me for a long time, then let out a low whistle.  
“You’re hot, Eliza.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Thanks, Wild.”  
“No problem, babe.” He smiled. “And if you ever get bored of Victor, you could always be with me. I love you, too.”  
I smiled. His face looked so earnest.  
“Love you, too, Wild.”

We fell asleep in my bed, his arms wrapped around my back, my arms draped around his neck. Hours later, I felt Wild’s body shift underneath mine. He let out a sigh and tried to get up, but then seemed to notice my body wrapped around him.  
“Princess?!” He jolted awake. He tried to escape, but he was trapped under me. I repositioned myself so I could see his face; my hands placed on his collarbones, my legs straddling his chest.  
“Morning…” I whispered.  
Wild was blushing so hard, his cheeks were as red as his hair. “W-w-what are you… We… U-uh…”  
Still half-asleep, I cuddled back into him, resting my face in the crook of his neck. “Shh, Wild,” I murmured. “We don’t have to get up yet…”   
I nuzzled his nape and chuckled. “You’re so warm.” I squeezed Wild tight.   
I felt his breathing quicken, and he swallowed hard.  
“P-Princess…” He struggled, and I quickly realized that it wasn’t Wild anymore.  
I looked up at him, his face still a brilliant crimson, and laughed.  
“You’re blushing, Victor.”  
Victor leaned as far as he possibly could from me, avoiding eye contact.  
I couldn’t help myself. I cracked up.  
“What’s wrong?” I said between fits of giggles. “You don’t want to snuggle?”  
Victor stammered. My sides were splitting.  
“It’s fun to tease you,” I sighed, my laughter finally ceasing.  
I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest; it rose and fell rapidly, but eventually, his breath began to steady as he relaxed. I felt his hand lay across my back and stroke my hair. Victor let out a contented sigh. My heart felt like it was about to burst. He really must love me, like Wild said. We stayed like that for hours. I fell in and out of sleep, but each time I awoke, I was lulled back to sleep by the rhythm of Victor’s breathing. I was so happy I could die all over again.  
Finally, I awoke to Victor’s hand on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see his eyes fixed on me, stroking my cheek tenderly with his fingertips.  
“You truly are beautiful, Eliza,” he whispered  
I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I kissed his soft, smooth lips. His eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away. He returned it with a kiss so delicate I could barely tell his lips were touching mine. It didn’t satisfy me. I kissed him hard, pressing my lips against him and letting my tongue touch his. He stayed completely still, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
“Kiss me like that,” I murmured.  
His shock melted away, replaced with a sultry regarding. He lifted his mouth to mine. He kissed me deeply, holding my waist and my cheek. His tongue ran across mine, and he gnawed on my lip. My eyelids fluttered. I didn’t know he was that good at kissing.  
We parted, staring at each other. My face must have been the picture of bliss, but Victor still looked embarrassed.  
“We should open the clinic now,” he muttered.  
I nodded, still spellbound by his kiss.  
He rolled onto his side and placed me gently on the bed, smoothing my hair as he did so. He stood and left the room quickly, avoiding my gaze.

I went downstairs to see Victor treating a patient. I quietly crept into the kitchen and started making breakfast. When I peeked out into the patient area, I saw that Victor was a little flustered, sometimes forgetting symptoms and filling out the wrong prescriptions, much to the displeasure of the sick citizens of Niflheim. I laughed as I returned to cooking, trying desperately to remember the recipe Victor had taught me. I was failing miserably at it; I was a dreadful chef. I heard one particularly grumpy patient storm out of the clinic after Victor had misdiagnosed her with meningitis and tried to lead her to a quarantined area, when her only symptoms were a sore throat and thick mucus. After the door had slammed behind her, I sidled up to Victor with a half-smile.  
“You know, I’m not a doctor…” I teased. “But I think she just had a cold.”  
Victor jumped at the sound of my voice. “E-Eliza…”  
A bell jingled as the clinic door opened.  
“Looks like you’re busy,” I said sadly.  
He nodded and went to greet the new patient. I slowly made my way back to the kitchen, but this patient I had to watch; a ghost with a series case of the sniffles.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong, Doctor,” the ghost sighed. “I just can’t…s-stop …ah…AH…Achoo!”  
Ectoplasm sprayed over the whole clinic. I was luckily out of the splash zone, but Victor was not so fortunate. His shirt, arms, and hair was covered in the thick, iridescent ooze. I stifled a laugh.  
“I’m so sorry, Doctor!” the ghost cried. “Excuse me!”  
“Gesundheit,” Victor replied with a polite smile, wiping his face.  
Victor prescribed antihistamine and bedrest, and the ghost left the clinic with a bit of pep in his hover. Victor sighed as the door closed and he inspected his clinic’s new paint job.  
I ran up to Victor with a giggle and a towel.  
“That was exciting,” I said, trying to dry off his shirt.  
He smiled and let slip a low chuckle. I handed him the towel and he attempted to rub the slime from his hair. The ectoplasm was surprisingly viscous, and a little sticky. It stuck fast in his fiery mane.  
“Here,” I said, taking the towel. “Lean down.”  
Victor obediently bent so I could reach his hair. I rubbed it violently.  
“Ow,” he complained.  
“Oh, shh.” I threw the towel over my shoulder in defeat. “I don’t think it’s coming out.”  
“I should probably take a shower,” Victor said.  
“Yeah. I’ll close up the clinic and try and get this sludge off the floor.”  
“Thank you, Eliza,” Victor smiled, and headed upstairs.  
I locked the door and flipped the open sign. I grabbed a sponge and a bucket of water and set to work scrubbing the floor. The slime was as hard to get off the floor as it was to get off of Victor. After scrubbing one spot for several minutes without the slightest sign of improvement, I gave up, putting away the sponge and bucket and returning upstairs.  
Walking down the hallway towards my room, I heard the water shut off in Victor’s room. I heard his footsteps and the sound of fabric against skin. Softly, stealthily, I turned the knob and nudged the door open. I peeked in.  
“Victor?” I called sweetly. “I’m coming in!”  
“Eliza!?” He exclaimed. “What are you—” He was half-clothed, his pants unbuttoned, bare-chested. He threw his shirt on and tried to button it, but it was too late. I said nothing. I was staring at his torso, covered in stitches like a ragdoll. Noticing my stare, he turned his back on me, struggling with the tiny buttons. I advanced on him and snatched his hands. The cloth fell loosely about him, exposing his cicatrized flesh.  
“Victor…” I breathed.  
His chest was scarred worse than his face or arms. There was a mass of scarring over the left side of his chest, concentrated over where his heart would beat. I lightly reached out to feel the sutures that laced his muscles and skin in place. My eyes were wide.  
“Princess, don’t,” he trembled. He tried to back away, but the bedframe stopped him.  
Despite his protest, I placed my palm firmly over his heart. My other hand flitted across the web of threading over his whole chest. My fingers traced every line and cranny in his skin. I looked up at his face. His eyes were so pained. I didn’t know what to say; so I just kissed him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. Victor looked confused.  
I pushed him down onto the bed. He sat roughly on the mattress and I climbed into his lap. A panicked look crossed his features as I brought my face close to his.  
“Eliza, wait, don’t…” I ignored his protests and pulled open his shirt, admiring his torn-up torso again. He held his hands across his bare chest. He looked terribly ashamed. I didn’t want him to be ashamed around me.  
I touched his lips with mine gently. They were silky soft, and it felt so good to touch them. I kissed him again and again, moving down to his neck, down to his chest. I kissed the scars as sweetly as I did his lips. He squirmed. I laughed softly. I sat up and ran my hand across his heart again. I caressed him delicately.  
“It’s beautiful,” I told him.  
Victor’s face softened, his brow unfurrowed. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and tossed it aside. He laid back across the bed, allowing me to view his whole body. After taking in every inch of him, I climbed on top of him and laid my breast across his. My face was inches away from his sweet, soft lips. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him. He kissed me back, his hands holding my waist and pressing me to him. Our tongues melded, and I felt my whole body melt. We kissed for so long, my jaw started to get sore. Victor’s hands ran up and down my back lustfully. I held his face and kissed him forcefully. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Victor’s lips fell away from mine. Disappointed, I searched his face. He was smiling softly, his arms still cradling me gently.  
“I love you, Eliza,” he said.  
I caught my breath. He finally said it.  
“I love you too, Victor,” I laughed. He laughed as well.  
I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. He squeezed me tight, like if he didn’t keep a hold on me, I might slip away. I wasn’t going anywhere. I wished we could stay like this forever.  
“Ah,” Victor grunted. He clutched his head in pain.  
“Victor, are you alright?” I sat up on my elbows and stroked his hair.  
His hands fell away and his expression changed. He smirked at me and winked.  
“Wild…” I said. He chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips.  
“Told ya,” he whispered.  
Wild’s face contorted and his smug smile disappeared. He shut his eyes and moaned, massaging his skull. Victor’s familiar smile returned.  
“Sorry,” he muttered.  
“It’s okay,” I said, running my fingers through his crimson hair. “I love Wild, too.”  
Victor smiled. I kissed his lips once more, and he held me close. He turned on his side, and I fell into the crook of his arm. He stared at me.  
“What?” I asked.  
He looked bashful again.  
“It’s getting late,” Victor observed. “We should sleep.”  
“I don’t want to leave…” I said sadly.  
Victor smiled. He sat up. “Would you like to sleep here tonight?”  
“Yes,” I replied softly.  
He slid into the covers and I crawled in next to him. He pulled the sheets up around us. I scooted next to him and hugged his neck, giving it soft kisses. He stroked my back.  
“Good night, Eliza,” He whispered in my ear.  
“Good night, Victor,” I cooed back.  
He extinguished the lamp and settled down. I cuddled into his embrace and sighed contentedly. Victor’s breathing was slow and steady, and I felt my eyelids grow heavy. Before I drifted off, I glanced at his face, illuminated by the eternal moonlight of Niflheim. His sleeping face was adorable. I grinned. I closed my eyes and snuggled as close to him as I could. Sleep overtook me, and Victor’s arms kept me warm throughout the long night.


End file.
